


Resident Nudest

by Milliesarah16



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (in love with johnten), (ship it so much), Attempt at Humor, Author Can't Tag, Beach Sex, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, first nct fic, johnten, needed to get this off my chest, perverted people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliesarah16/pseuds/Milliesarah16
Summary: Yeongho needs to make it up to Ten... By taking him to the beach.





	Resident Nudest

**Author's Note:**

> (YOLO)
> 
> (I regret everything)

 

“Are you seriously still mad at me?”

 

“...”

 

“Look… I’m sorry that I put all of your stuff on the top shelf...”

 

“And?”

 

“… I’m sorry I replaced all of your shoes with platform shoes...”

 

“And?”

 

“… I’m sorry I called you Frodo in front of all our friends.”

 

“And what did you learn from doing all of this?”

 

“That I’m not funny?”

 

His housemate, and best friend, turns away from him once again; looking too adorable with an angry pout on his face as he tries to reconcile for his actions earlier in the day. Look, it’s not Yeongho’s fault that his friends dared him to do things that will make Ten feel small and dinky… even though he is.

 

“Oh, come on, Tennie! I meant nothing by it ~ It was all a joke!”

 

“Yeah? Well – I’m not laughing, am I!?” The smaller male swiftly spins around to yell into the elder’s face.

 

Yeongho tries to, he really does, but it’s extremely difficult to take his best friend seriously when he looks like a newborn kitten seeing a human for the first time. Before he knows what’s happening, the taller’s arm is stretching out to pinch the younger’s cheek, only to have the limb slapped away. Along with one final glare, Ten is storming off into his room and slamming the door; the harsh sound resonating around their shared apartment whilst simultaneously causing a few decorative pieces of furniture to rattle around in their place.

 

“Ten?”

 

No response.

 

“Ten?” He tries again, only this time he’s a bit louder.

 

“Fuck off!” Is the only response he gets; loud enough for him to hear, yet muffled slightly by the literal barrier that the Thai boy placed between them.

 

Yeongho is in his early twenties. It’s not uncommon for him to be referred to as the ‘joker’ of their friendship group, with him being the one to pull all the pranks, to crack the most jokes no matter how cringe-worthy they are, to be the life of the party and, most of all, to bring a smile to everyone’s lips. So, when Mark comes up to him and dares him to try and find a way to embarrass his housemate, the first thing that popped into his mind was “make jokes about his height”.

 

Now, looking back on his ‘fool-proof’ plan, he can see the error in his ways. He’s always known that Ten is sensitive about his appearance, yet the one thing he realised too late was how deep that sensitivity reached within the younger.

 

“Tennie, please. I’m really sorry.” Yeongho takes on a pleading tone, knocking on his best friend’s bedroom door, with unsure movements, attempting to get the Thai boy to respond to his apologies.

 

“Go away, Ho.” The other’s high pitched voice is nothing more than a whisper from the other side of the door. Upon hearing the nickname given to him, he knows that he’s really messed up; it only ever having been used twice before, when he’s really got on the younger’s bad side.

 

“Tennie ~ “ Yeongho’s head slams against the wood, generating a painful thump that gives the taller a shock to his system. He ignores it.

 

“No.”

 

“I messed up, and I’m sorry. You know what I’m like. The second someone dares me to do something I have to do it. Please forgive me?”

 

“Why should I? You fucking dick. You know I’m sensitive about this.”

 

“Yes, yes… I know.”

 

“Then why did you do it?”

 

“Because I’m…” He trails off; the words needed being on the end of his tongue, but his mind finding it difficult to admit to something that he knows Ten wants to hear.

 

All of a sudden, determined footsteps head in his direction, prompting him to move away just in time to see the door swinging open, revealing a flustered male with silver hair in a mess on the top of his head and eyes puffy from crying. The vulnerable image of his best friend has the taller more inclined to finally admit the truth to himself.

 

“Say it.” The shorter croaks out; a slight wince visible on his face from the sound of his own voice.

 

“I – I… Ten, I’m an idiot...” The other’s eyes light up, considerably, at his words. “… Please forgive me?”

 

The smile on Ten’s face is rewarding enough for him to overcome his own humiliation, and his heart jumps into his throat when the smaller lunges towards him before wrapping his skinny arms around the taller’s toned waist; nuzzling his face into the tense muscle resting against his cheek. Relieved to be forgiven, Yeongho responds to the contact instantly whilst craning his neck to rest his cheek against the other’s head; soft tufts of hair tickling his nose and catching against his lashes every time he blinks.

 

“Let me make it up to you.”

 

“I think you made it up to me, enough, by calling yourself an idiot.” The man pressed against him glances up with large, round eyes shining with mischievous content; obviously impressed with himself that he managed to get the elder to say such a thing about himself.

 

“Well - “

 

“It took you long enough.”

 

Yeongho rolls his eyes, fondly, at the Thai boy looking up at him.

 

“Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted...” Ten giggles at this, “… How about I take you to the beach?”

 

“W-what?” The other continues to laugh.

 

“We both have the weekend to ourselves, since the others will be going to Taeyong’s parent’s getaway house for the week. Wouldn’t it be nice to get away for the day before going back to lessons?”

 

Ten furrows his brows in thought, for a moment, before a defeated sigh passes his lips. Yeongho can’t help but watch the other’s mouth as his lips part with the sound.

 

“Fine. You win.”

 

“Yes!” He cheers; jumping away to do a fist bump in celebration for persuading his usually nerdy housemate to leave the house with him. Ten is the kind of student who would rather spend all day with his nose shoved inside a book, or a revision guide, compared to doing sports, going to the gym and visiting the clubs with his friends, like how Yeongho spends his days.

 

“You’re so fucking weird.” The younger shakes his head, before wandering off in the direction of the kitchen, not pausing when he calls back, “Do you want chicken for dinner?”

 

“Yes please!” Yeongho’s mouth spreads into a wide grin, with his eyes not-so-subtly travelling to his best friend’s ass when the latter adds a bit more sway to his hips than he deems necessary for his young adult libido.

 

_God damn it._

 

 

-

 

 

“Ten, we’re here.” Yeongho calls out to the sleeping male; effectively startling the latter awake from where he’s settled in the passenger seat of the taller’s rattly Volkswagen Beetle Hatchback. His best friend glares at him, with sleep filled eyes, before he’s undoing the seatbelt around his waist and stepping out of the car. The elder quick to replicate the younger’s actions. Joining Ten at the boot of his silver blue car, he grabs the bags, hurriedly, before the other can even reach inside to lift one of them.

 

“If you are making another reference to my stature then I’m going to drive your car into the ocean.”

 

Yeongho wishes he could see the look in his housemate’s eyes, but those deep brown irises are hidden behind thick sunglasses.

 

“I wasn’t! I just didn’t want you to do all the work since it’s hot and this is my treat to you.”

 

“Aww ~ Aren’t you the sweetest?” Ten does a complete emotional flip, going from angry to happy in less than a second. It’s almost frightening how often this happens.

 

With supplies in hand, the duo walk side by side from the car park over to the sandy dunes framed by think reeds that resemble grass but are much thicker. They couldn’t have chosen a better day for coming to the beach; with the Korean summer sun beating down against their skin, the friends being thankful that they splashed on a layer on sun cream before heading off, a nice refreshing breeze blowing in their direction to take the edge off the heat, and the wave a relaxation that they know they haven’t experienced for way too long.

 

“Ta-da!” Yeongho presents, once they emerge from the top of the sandy hill. As expected, Ten’s mouth drops open in utter speechlessness towards the sight he is witnessing.

 

“What. The. Fuck?”

 

“What’d you think?” The elder glances around the golden beach; suppressing a giggle when he spies all of the naked bodies bathing in the sun. Let’s not fail to mention the majority of couples having very open sex whilst getting a sun tan.

 

Two benefits in one. Nice.

 

“You brought me to a nudest beach.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“May I ask a question?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Why!?” The shorter stands in front of him, facing away from the nude bodies littering the beach, with his small arms spread wide in question. The elder can tell by the positioning of the other’s eyebrows that the latter is far from impressed.

 

“Oh come on, Tennie. It’s just a bit of fun. When have you ever done something like this?”

 

“You brought me to a nudest beach! A NUDEST BEACH! HOW IS THIS FUN!?”

 

“It’s still a beach.” He tries to reason, yet it backfires the moment his friend hits him on the arm.

 

“Ten, listen. I’m not asking you to walk around in your birthday suit. All I wanted was for you to have some fun and to enjoy yourself. You are always too stuck inside your studies and I thought that this would be a nice change of scenery.”

 

“A nice change of scenery? Yeongho… I don’t know if you have suddenly gone blind but… there are naked people here! How is that a nice scenery!?”

 

“Alright, alright. Please stop yelling.” The other glares but decides to listen anyway. “We’ll find a fairly secluded spot where we don’t have to see that many people. You don’t have to get naked, so you won’t have an excuse to be embarrassed about your soft dick flopping around when you walk - “

 

“Oh my God.” The younger face palms.

 

“In all seriousness, though, it’s not that bad. Now… can we please just enjoy our day?”

 

A middle-aged, chubby naked couple pass the bickering duo; the man and woman sending the two a friendly smile accompanied by small wave before they are continuing on. Yeongho greets the couple back, Ten attempts to but makes a face of disgust when his eyes travel over their nude bodies.

 

“Come on, you.” The taller uses his strength to his advantage; pulling the younger with him. The former is grateful when his best friend doesn’t protest this time, concluding that he has finally started to open up to the idea of venturing out of his comfort zone.

 

“By the way, you look so much better than them, so you have nothing to worry about.” Yeongho whispers in the other’s ear before he’s wandering ahead of the blushing Thai boy; whose heart willing not stop thumping painfully against his ribcage.

 

Eventually, Ten allows himself to be persuaded into sticking fairly close to the majority of the people, yet he managed to convince the taller to have them sticking just a little bit further away from all of the, mostly, old naked people. The Thai male is forced to sit aside as his best friend organises their little set up; with a few towels for themselves and the picnic Ten insisted on making before they left, a couple of small pillows since Yeongho wanted Ten to experience a day filled with pure relaxation, and a collapsible umbrella large enough to cover their food cooler and their faces. All in all, the smaller is actually very happy about spending a day in the sun, on a beautiful beach, with the only person he’d want to spend the day with. As much as he loves them, their other friends aren’t here to interfere with the peace and cause trouble that Ten knows is inevitable with that lot around.

 

He’s suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he catches sight of Yeongho gripping them hem of his shirt before lifting the clothing over his head and chucking it in the general direction of their bags. You’d think that Ten has seen his housemate shirtless before. He hasn’t. The image of bulging muscles, with the traces of sweat from the heat causing his skin to shine. The sunlight has shadows forming behind all eight abs prominent on the elder’s stomach, having the smaller’s mind whirling with thoughts he has tried his best to hide.

 

To be honest, the only reason why Ten hates references to his height is because the only person who does it is Yeongho. He can’t help but feel ten times smaller every time he sees the elder and he loves it.

 

Yes, he’s a size whore. No, he doesn’t want his best friend of ten years to find out.

 

“Earth to Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul!” A large hand is suddenly shoved in his face, nudging him backwards slightly, which has the smaller gulping at the unintentional, and simple, display of power.

 

“Uh – Yeah, sorry I...” His words trail off into nothing, his mind going blank, as his mouth runs dry with the object currently the sole focus of his vision.

 

“What’s the matter? Just because I said you didn’t have to go around naked doesn’t mean I’m not.”

 

That’s right. As if God is taunting him, his friend decided it was a good idea to walk around in, well… nothing. As an added bonus, it is the biggest dick he has ever seen – literally – and the other isn’t even hard. Not even the porn stars, in the gay porn videos he jerks off to when everyone thinks he’s revising, have dicks that big. It’s safe to say his mind is reeling and all he’s doing is looking at the man he’s been fantasising about for the past few years.

 

“Yep…” His voice croaks , but he continues anyway. “… What were you saying?”

 

“I offered to do your sun cream for you.” Yeongho smirks, sending Ten into an internal panic, but the former does nothing other than pull at the hem of the smaller’s shirt as a swift reminder that he’s supposed to remove his top before he puts on the sun block. As soon as the article of clothing is joining the growing pile, on their bags, the elder is squirting some of the white liquid into his palm before spreading it out across his back and rubbing it in.

 

It takes everything in his power to not pop a boner in the middle of this half massage half actual-appliance-of-sun-scream. It was very difficult for Ten, especially when the fucker decided it was a good idea to apply the cream just about where his swimming trunks began. Essentially, way too close to his ass for comfort. Thank goodness for him, a man in his sixties appeared far too close to him (over twelve metres away), jerking off his nasty looking hard on. Now, Ten is as gay as they get – being the kind of twink who will go out of his way to find time to jerk off to the idea of being fucked by a guy twice the size of him, or to shove four fingers in his ass with his best friend in the next room – yet he wanted to vomit at the sight of the guy, old enough to be his granddad, jacking one off whilst attempting to look casual in the process.

 

“There, all done.” The other announces, much to the younger’s relief and displeasure. “Want to go swimming with me?”

 

After a brief play through of how the situation could go, Ten opts for sunbathing on his own; unable to handle his best friend’s naked presence much longer and internally melting into a puddle of goo at the mere thought of seeing the other soaked in water, with droplets gliding against that smooth, taught skin…

 

Feeling the most relaxed he’s been in days, it doesn’t take long for the Thai boy to drift into a head space that’s between being awake and being asleep. At some point, he registers his body turning over on it’s own, to get some sun on his back, before he’s drifting off again.

 

Cold droplets. Cold droplets of water on his face. That’s the first thing he notices when his mind comes to. Next is the feeling of something cool against his neck, that has him subconsciously moaning out at the contact. He has always been sensitive, very sensitive, but he’s an expert when it comes to keeping quiet. However, in his groggy mind, he’s still very unaware of the fact that a large body is hovering over him, having just come out of the ocean, and leaving contrasting trails of water that have his breath hitching at the differences in temperature; the heat from the sun and the cooling sensation from the sea.

 

“Ten.” His name being growled out, directly next to his ear, along with someone’s warm breath tickling his neck, is what brings him back to reality.

 

“Y-Yeongho? W-what are you doing?” Ten’s words are breathed out. He attempts to roll over, to face his friend, but finds he’s trapped in place by a pair of large hands gripping his hips tightly. Without him wanting it to, the smaller’s dick twitches beneath him. He’s half hard by the time he realises their position. The elder is sprawled on top of the younger, with his large cock nestled in between the perfect round globes of Ten’s ass. Even through his swimming trunks, the shorter male can feel the hot and heavy erection of his best friend and he wonders whether he’s still dreaming.

 

“If you don’t want me to touch you then say so, right now, and I’ll stop immediately.”

 

“W-what - “

 

“If you tell me you want this, then I’m going to fuck you. Right here. Right now. On this beach.”

 

The smaller male moans at the provocative words spoken by the abnormally large Korean man on top of him. Ten really wants to be reasonable and think about this for a moment, but with the other grinding against his ass, and him lusting over Yeongho for nearly four years of their friendship… he’s beyond the stage of being reasonable.

 

“Please. Please, Yeongho. I need it. I need you.”

 

“Good boy.” The other growls in his ear; thankfully reading the situation well by wasting little time in ripping the tight swimming trunks off Ten’s lower half before proceeding to run his eager tongue across the smaller’s twitching entrance. Yeongho repeats this action a few more times before he’s finally inserting his tongue in the other’s inviting heat. The taste is so heady and masculine, and at the same time it has the unique taste of _Ten_. And Yeongho loves it.

 

The sensation of the elder’s tongue wriggling against his inner walls is something that he never thought he’d get the chance to experience. It’s everything he’s ever wanted and more, to the point where, for the first time in his life, he’s struggling to control the wanton sounds from escaping his mouth.

 

Where the smaller male is trying to hide his moans, the taller wants the complete opposite; hence two of his fingers wiggling their way in beside his tongue, scissoring the other open before curling them in every direction to find his prostate. He knows he’s successful by the tightening of the other around his fingers, yet it still fails to elicit any kind of sound from his new lover. Yeongho is tired of Ten trying to hide himself.

 

“Don’t you dare hide yourself from me.” Yeongho demands, suddenly shoving another thick finger in beside the other two, catching the smaller off guard and prompting him to release one of the most amazing sounds the elder has ever heard.

 

“Y-Yeongho. P-Please.”

 

“Don’t worry, Baby. I’ve got you.”

 

It doesn’t take long for Ten’s pleads to grow desperate; despite loving his friend’s thick fingers stretching him open, brushing that sinful bundle of nerves over and over again, the smaller male wants – no – needs that monster cock pounding into him. Right now.

 

“Fuck me. Y-Yeongho, fuck me. Please, I need it.”

 

“Isn’t that what I’m doing right now?” The fucker chuckles – _fucking chuckles_ – at the neediness in the boy beneath him; the elder finding it hard with every passing second to deny the other what he wants. He knows what Ten needs, he just needs to hear the words come from the man himself.

 

“N-no… I want you to _fuck_ me, Yeongho. Stick that huge fucking dick in my ass right now before I ask someone else, instead.”

 

A deep sound vibrates from within the larger man’s chest, as all restraint leaves his body and he’s ripping his fingers out of the younger’s entrance before spitting on his aching length and shoving every inch inside of the trembling body beneath him. The friction is delicious, sending electric sensations down the duo’s spines as Ten struggles to breathe whilst adjusting to the monster inside of him, and Yeongho’s muscles strain with the exertion to not destroy the male whose tight hole accommodates his cock so well.

 

“Fuck, Ten. Holy shit.”

 

“If you don’t move, right fucking now, then I’ll cut your fucking dick off.” His words come across as a bit breathless, but he thinks his point has been thoroughly put across; especially when his best friend’s hips role back, until nothing but the head of his cock is left inside the tight heat, before slamming his entire length back inside of the pliant male at his mercy.

 

The elder’s pace is nothing but brutal, wasting no time in breaking down the smaller until the latter is nothing more than a moaning, writhing mess trapped between him and the sand. Ten can do nothing more than become plaint within the other’s hold, can do nothing but submit his entirety to the man he’s been craving to touch for far too long. The friends become so lost in this new, animalistic pace that they forget where they are, and the people around them; the only remembrance being that of each other’s names as they cry out with every stretch of delicious friction creating the most intense pleasure either of them have experienced.

 

“Ah! Fuck!” The younger screams, as soon as the other’s cock slams repeatedly against his abused prostate. It’s been too long since either of them have experienced such pleasure, having their climax approaching faster than it should be.

 

The only sounds registering in the duo’s minds is each other’s heavy breaths, along with both deep and high pitched moans being voiced in unison with the steady, hard thrusts; all accompanied by Yeongho’s hips connecting with Ten’s reddening ass cheeks, generating the most lewd and arousing slapping sounds. The whole scene is utterly shameless, with neither expressing a moment of hesitance towards finally coming together in such a public place.

 

“Y-Yeongho… I’m – I’m so fucking close.”

 

“Fuck, me too, Baby.”

 

Somehow, the taller’s movements speed up, even more, sending the younger hurtling towards his release, yet he knows he just needs that final piece of friction to send him into a state of full completion. His arm works on auto-pilot, immediately sensing his need for release and reaches towards his aching erection, which has been painfully trapped between himself and the coarse beach towel. However, the moment the tip of his finger graces over his dripping slit, he finds his arms being yanked away and pinned behind him by a pair of strong, punishing hands. Ten can’t help but whine, pitifully.

 

“Na-ah, Baby. You’re going to cum from my cock and my cock alone… or you don’t cum at all.”

 

“P-please.” Ten’s outright sobbing after the other’s words, so lost in shame and arousal that he fails to notice the hot tears running down his cheeks at the vast mix of emotions flooding through him. It’s almost enough to have him orgasm right then and there. His walls clench, deliciously, around the elder’s throbbing length and the tightening of the smaller makes him delirious. Yeongho lets out one final growl, demanding the smaller to cum just as his own hot fluid floods into the shaky body underneath him.

 

As soon as the Thai boy feels the other’s release, an all-too-familiar warmth floods through his lower abdomen which has his vision going, and a loud ringing enter his ears, as his cum spurts out all along his stomach and the towel he’s lying on.

 

It takes a few minutes for the younger to recover; the entire time, Yeongho is there to hold him and comfort him until his mind finally returns to the present.

 

“Fuck.”

 

This prompts a burst of laughter from the elder, who tightens his strong arms around the smaller, relaxed body as if he never wants to let go.

 

“Well… I mean – we could do it again, if you want?”

 

Ten raises an eyebrow up at the other; confused but strangely happy about the suggestion made.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Honestly?”

 

Ten nods his head as a sign to continue.

 

“I’ve, uh, kinda wanted this for a while… and when I saw you just lying there, all spread out and inviting, I couldn’t help myself.”

 

“D-do you mean - “

 

“Yes, Tennie. I like you. As in more than a friend.”

 

The younger just sits there, shocked for a moment, before he surges upwards to hurriedly press his lips to his housemate’s. The angle is wrong, and both of them have dry lips, yet it’s so uniquely them and that’s what makes the whole sensation perfect.

 

“I like you to, Ho.”

 

The smile he’s rewarded with makes his entire day worth the humiliation of having hot, steamy sex in public. The two remain so lost in each other, that they still remain oblivious to the numerous figures standing around them, touching themselves to the sight they just witnessed, like the old perverts they are.

 

However, not too far away is a group of young boys, who had simply been minding their own business by enjoying their time at Taeyong’s parent’s getaway house, which conveniently backed onto the beach, before they had to witness two of their best friend fucking in public.

 

“Well...” Mark begins, “We all saw that coming.”

 

“Pun intended?” Doyoung asks, from his right; with his arms crossed in an unimpressed fashion.

 

“Maybe.” The younger smirks, causing Doyoung to make fake gagging sounds.

 

“Should we go talk to them?” Jaehyun butts in, still looking mildly scarred from what they all just witnessed.

 

“Na… We have plenty of time for teasing when we get back.” Taeyong replies.

 

“Did anyone get pictures?” Mark inquires to everyone.

 

“Even better. I got videos.” Lucas grins, waving his phone in the air for everyone to see.

 

“Good.”


End file.
